The Great Game Adventure
by speedster101
Summary: When trying to outrun some crazed fans in Bellwood Ben 10,000 James Flynn, John Redfield, Rick Krauser, Marcus Drake, and Matt Grimes decided to hide in a arcade upon entering they found there selves in Skyrim? Join the crew as they travel through the greatest games from throughout years and some of the dangerous . rated To for mild cursing by some characters in later chapters.
1. The Adventure Begins

The Great game adventure

Author's Note: This is somewhat similar to another fanfic but instead of movies its games and instead of the Kingdom Keepers it's a couple of Ocs and some other people this is also a muti crossover with Uncharted The Elder Scrolls Jak & Daxter Crash Bandicoot Saint's Row and Injustice Gods Among Us and Ben 10. I do not own Any of the stuff that's gonna featured in this fanfic but I do own the Ocs that will be in it so enjoy the story.

Summary: When trying to outrun some crazed fans in Bellwood Ben 10,000 James Flynn, John Redfield, Rick Krauser, Marcus Drake, and Matt Grimes decided to hide in arcade upon entering they found there selves in Skyrim? Join the crew as they travel through time and the greatest games from throughout years.

Bellwood 20 years in the future

Ben, John, James Rick, Marcus , and Matt were in downtown Bellwood running from some crazed fans Jesus just how many fans do we have Marcus asked Rick which he replied saying I'll say about 1,0000 Rick said 1,00000 ! James said surprised Rick nodded crickey that's a lot he said in his traditional Australian accent is this how it is for you mate he asked Ben Ben 10,000 just nodded and said pretty much comes with the whole hero thing yeah the hero thing James said sounding like his godfather James Howlet The Wolverine anyways lets hide in that arcade maybe we can lose them in there he continued while gestering to a building that read Arcade everyone just nodded headed straight for it. When they arrived there everyone went in one at a time James was first then Ben 10,0000 Rick was third John was fourth Matt was fifth and Marcus was last after everyone was inside the arcade the group stopped for a moment man I'm use to fame but this is ridiculous why are people chasing you anyway? Ben 10,000 asked I think its because we're famous for stuff Rick answered I mean James is a Master Explorer, a Guardian, and a Master Archaeologist, I'm a Soldier John is the son Bigby Wolf and a detective and a member of the Bsaa, Marcus is a learned Relic Hunter, and a Professional Treasure Hunter also the son of Nathan Drake, Matt is the son of Rick Grimes and brother to Carl Grimes and Sheriff of Atlanta before it got overrun Rick finished or maybe its because we're all friends with Ben 10,000 mate said James yeah there's also that Rick said. Sorry to bud in but we got company the crew turned to see the crazed fans they were running from getting ready to come into the building we got to move before they get to us John announced this time sounding like his uncle Chris Redfield everyone nodded and started running quick in here Marcus said pointing at door that read Employs only nobody hesitated to say anything so they ran straight for the door and open it when they did a bright light shined in there faces once it was cleared they found there selves in another place.

Authors Note: That was Chapter 1 of The Great game adventure feel free to review but please no flaming or spam of any type the next chapter will be uploaded soon or tomorrow till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya. Ps I'm going to have a poll on my profile on what other games you want to see in the story as it progresses the poll will expire on the 20th whatever game has the highest vote it well be added to the story while the others will be in a sequel or added later on but it depends on the amount of reviews and those following story anyway T-T-F-N tah tah for now.


	2. Welcome to Skyrim

We're not in Bellwood anymore

Author' note here's Chapter 2 of The Great Game Adventure which is taking place where we left off enjoy the story. ps I do no own the elder scrolls Ben 10 or any of stuff that will be in this story but I do own the Ocs Thats in the story so enjoy.

After the bright light cleared The crew found there selves somewhere else where are we Matthew said I think you mean when are we Matthew cause we're not in Bellwood anymore said Ben 10,000 alright when are we Matthew corrected himself you got me it doesn't look like a time I ever visited Ben said does this look like a time you visited James Ben 10,000 asked James yes it is Ben he answered the time period we're in is know as 4E 201 meaning we are in the 4th era of Medieval Times and Viking times but the races of this time period aren't Vikings their called Nords. Nords? Ben 10,00 questioned that's right mate James said if you want to learn more about them we'll have to ask my friend Marcus he has a house in Winhelm speaking of Marcus where's ours Ben said over here the crew turned to see there Marcus in armor what the hell are you wearing bub John said in his godfather's voice I could ask you the same thing pal said Marcus what do you mean Marcus said Ben just look our clothes had changed Marcus said everyone looked at there clothes and he was right there clothes had changed Marcus's had on Iron armor, Matt had on Hide armor, since John was the son Bigby wolf he had on Wolf armor, Rick was wearing Studded Armor, James had on Blades armor while Ben 10,000 had on Fur armor which showed the omitrix on his chest and wrist. Looks like there's more things to this time period said Ben 10,000 that's because there is mate replied James really Ben 10,000 said shocked like what I'll explain it as we make are way to Winhelm but be caution there's lots of dangers here on Nirn that could kill you James continued and they started to make there way to Winhelm. Ben 10,000 nodded and walked with them. Wait what did you just say James? Ben 10,000 asked I said there's lots of dangers here on Nirn Benjamin said James you see we're not just in a different time period we're also on another planet and in a another country he continued. What everyone said unision except James okay James then tell us where are we Marcus asked curiously with that said James just smirked and shouted Welcome to Tamirel and to Skyrim.

Author's Note: That was Chapter 2 of the Great Game Adventure I hoped you guys enjoyed and if you are wondering who is Marcus Drake and Matt Grimes and What version of Ben 10,000 I'm using I'll tell you Marcus Drake and Matt Grimes there two new Ocs of mine and the Ben 10,000 I'm using is obviously the one from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien cause I really did like that version of him and the others besides that jerk version of him keep track of this story if you want anyway stick around for chapter 3 with appearances of familiar characters and my Dragonborn Character Marcus. Ps I'll be changing one of the names of my Ocs like James's Marcus's and John's to avoid confusion by the way the poll is still open to users alike I'll also move it from the 20th up to the 30th so feel free to Review follow and favorite it so till next time this is Speedster101 see ya.


	3. Road to Windhelm

On The Road to Windhelm

Author's note: Here's chapter 3 to The Great Game Adventure where are heroes make their way to Windhelm enjoy the chapter. Ps I own nothing but the OCS that's in this story the rest belongs to their rightful owners.

Welcome to Tamirel and to Skyrim John Flynn shouted everyone was surprised to know where they were even Ben 10,000 was after John shouted it knowing that they had questions like how did they get here what is the story behind Skyrim and Tamirel and how do they get back their own time and other stuff unfortunately it was James Howlet R. Wolf who had the questions alright John what all do you know about where we are? What are the dangers we have to face here? And how do we get back to Bellwood? He asked well for the first question James according to lore as I stated before Skyrim is home to a race of people known as Nords they came here from Atmora the northern providence here on Nirn legend has it that they came here to Skyrim and other providences during the Merethic era and first eras after Atmora was now a wasteland plague by Civil war and snow anyway after all the Nords migrated to different providences The Nord Hero and the leader of The Companions Ysgramor rallied people from all sides who wanted to live in peace and set sail south where they came to a place called Hsaarik Head which is at the northern tip of Skyrim's broken cape which is now known as Mereth which is a tribute to the Aldmeri which had settled in most of the continent. I would tell you more about the lore behind Tamirel and Skyrim James but not right now perhaps another time said John as for your second and third questions he continued the dangers we'll face here in Skyrim are a lot such as Dragons, Frostbite Spiders, Vampires, Wolfs, Werewolves, Draugr, Bandit's, Thieves, Assassins, Giants, Mammoths, Skeever's, Dremora, Skeletons, Bears, Falmer, Charus, Necromancers, Rogue Mages, Horkers, Dragon Priest, Random Encounters, Wisps, Spriggans, Mudcrabs, Trolls, and Forsworn. Forsworn? What are they Ben 10,000 asked there a group of people who lives up in the reach and they have camps all over there so don't be shocked if we run into any of them, Ben 10,000 nodded anyway I don't know how are we going get back to Bellwood James but we'll find a way I'm sure of it. Just then a loud roar was hear in the distance which started everyone except John not now he whispered you guys might wanna get ready to fight we got a dragon to slay but how some of us don't have any weapons or anything to fight with.

Author's Note: That was chapter three of the great game adventure join me next time for chapter Four where the group meet my Dragonborn character and Serana as they take on a dragon feel free to review but please no spamming or flaming till then May Talos guide you.


	4. Marcus and Serana

Author's Note: This is chapter 4 of the Great Game Adventure where the heroes meet my Dragonborn character and Serana and slay a dragon I do not own Elder Scrolls or any of the stuff that will be feature in the story they all belong to their rightful owners and Besada enjoy the chapter.

Get ready guys we got ourselves a dragon to slay John said but how some of us don't have powers or weapons like you and Ben, Matt replied then allow me to give you some said a voice from behind them the group turned around to see a very tall and very muscular Nord with amber yellow eyes and a female girl with green eyes and black hair the Nord had on wolf armor like James but without the helmet on his head while the girl had on a cloak with the hood down and a dagger on her hip in a scabbard knowing who they were a smile formed on John's face but do to the hood from the armor no one could see it, you two made it just in time Nathan Drake Jr said and if you don't mine me asking who are you he questioned the Nord was surprised at the question he asked him then again he didn't look like he was from here but let it pass for now introductions can wait right now we got a dragon to take down he said in accent that sounded like a Viking's then handed each and everyone a sword, war hammer, battle axes, war axes, and daggers, or maces. The Nord was about to give one to Ben but he stop him I don't need a weapon I have my own way Ben said the Nord nodded then gave the weapon to John who took it after everyone had got a weapon the dragon landed and began to fight.

**The one they fear plays**

John went at the dragon first with a couple of power hits with his Sword until he took enough damage after it did the Nord lunged at the dragon's head but before he could land a blow the dragon flew up but the Nord wasn't going to let that happen Dov he shouted in a language that Ben, James, Rick, Nathan Drake Jr, and Matt didn't understand and the Dragon came back down on the ground feeling weak and glowing with some type of blue energy this was the Nord's chance he took out the sword dragonbane and slashed and powered attack until the dragon was dead.

The one they fear ends

After the dragon was down and dead it starts to disappear and a light starts to surround around the Nord and then he lets out a loud and long victory cry Dovahkiinnnnnnn! The Nord cried everyone except John and the girl stood wide eyed and opened mouthed while John and the girl just smirked, who are you what are you Ben asked his name is Marcus the Dragonborn, Guild Master of the thieves guild, Harbinger of The Companions, Archmage of The College of Winterhold, Stormblade to the Stormcloaks, Master Assassin to The Dark Brotherhood, Slayer of Harkon, Slayer of Aludin champion of all the Daedric Princes and my dear friend John announced you haven't changed a bit mate John said approaching the Nord now known as Marcus who just stared at him dumbfounded don't tell me you forgot who I was its me John Flynn got it memorized John said after removing his hood to reveal his face to Marcus John Marcus said John nodded you changed friend Marcus said and you haven't how are things with Aela and Lucia John said fine Ahem the girl cleared her throat trying to get there attention its good you again to Serana I see you got cured of your vampirism John said yeah I did and its all thanks to your friend Marcus the girl now known as Serana replied, sorry to interrupt this reunion said James but who is Harkon who are you Marcus asked James oh right Marcus Serana I like the both of you to meet Ben 10,000, James R. Wolf, Nathan Drake Jr, Rick Krauser, and Matt Grimes John introduced. Nice to meet you any friends of John are friends mine as for your question James Marcus began Harkon is a vampire lord that was planning to block out the sun from of Tamirel so vampires won't fear it do to some prophecy that was ridden in one of The Elder Scrolls but in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled he needed a sample of Serana's blood for it to happen wait you mean to tell me that this Harkon guy needed Serana's blood for this so called prophecy to happen Ben asked aye Marcus said was this before she got cured of vampirism or after before Marcus answered couldn't her father stopped this Matt asked no he couldn't Serana said why is that he asked it's because Harkon was her father said Marcus replied this surprised everyone except John and Serana but how Nate Jr asked well you see Marcus started after I became Stormblade to The Stormcloaks I heard about a group of Vampire Hunters known as the Dawngard who lived southeast near Rifften I decided to head there and join them when I arrived at Fort Dawngard it wasn't much there except a farm boy who was waiting for me right after I entered Dayspring Canyon the leader of Dawngard Isran and a Vigilant of Stendar after joining The Dawngard Isran sent me to go to Dimhollow Crypt which is where I met Serana when venturing through there I had to fight Vampires, Frostbite Spiders, Skeletons, Draugur and Gargoyle's Marcus explained after going through all that I came to a chamber where a couple of vampires were tormenting another Vigilant of Stendar who they then killed, what were the Vampires doing in Dimhollow Crypt in the first place Matt asked cause last time I checked Vampires, were just myths that may be so Matt Marcus said but here on Nirn there real as well as Werewolves, and Dragons besides my race Nord's didn't believe in dragons either that is until one attacked Helgen when I was destined for the chopping block. Anyway the Vampires were in Dimhollow crypt for a reason they were looking for someone who was obviously Serana after taking care of the vampires I had to solve a puzzle and after solving it I found a girl in a coffin with a Elder Scroll on her back I didn't know how long she been in there but Harkon or Lord Harkon as which was his real name thought she'll be safe locked in Dimhollow Crypt with the elder scroll but she wasn't she told me her name was Serana and she needed me to escort her home Castle Voliknar which is off the coast of Solstheim which is where I'll go to later on but right now I'm heading back to Hjerim to rest up, what happen after you brought Serana back to her home Nathan Drake Jr. asked wanting to hear more of Marcus's story well Marcus said starting get back to his story after I escorted her back home her father who you now know as Lord Harkon was good to her but I didn't buy it cause something told me not to trust him but I didn't reveal it after embracing his daughter he approached me thanking me for returning Serana to him he was going to reward me by becoming a vampire lord like him but I refused cause I was already werewolf by The Companions. Wait you're a werewolf James R. Wolf said Aye Marcus replied in his Nordic Accent well that explains why your eyes are amber yellow Ben 10,000 said aye Marcus said again every member of the circle in The Companions are werewolves but after I became one some of members died at fallow's rock his name was Skor he was skinned by The Silver Hand's leader known as the skinner what was his story Skor's I mean Matt asked I didn't know much about him until I joined The Companions what about your old harbinger what happened to him Nathan Drake Jr. asked at mention of Kodlak Whitemane his expression changed to sad oh I'm sorry didn't want to bring up a bad memory Nathan Drake Jr. said no its ok Marcus replied he got killed by The Silver Hand when they attacked Jorrvaskr after I got back from slaying the Glenmoril Witches I gotten a letter from a courier about Kodlak's death I headed straight for Whiterun when I got there Vilkas told me that the silver hand attacked Jorrvaskr and killed Kodlak I didn't know they had the courage to come there so me and Vilkas had to travel to one there headquarters to clear them all out what happened next? Matt asked I'll explain later right now I need to get home Aela and Lucia are probably worried about me mind if we come with you asked Rick cause we were on our way to your home to before the dragon attacked us he continued. I don't see why not but you six need to fit in here otherwise the guards will think your outsiders leave that to me John said now back to wearing his hood and walked towards James, Matt, Rick, and Nathan Drake Jr. with a snap of the fingers they changed James was a Nord with a goatee , Nathan Drake Jr. was Breton, Rick was a Imperial, Matt was also Nord, then a light surrounded John when it was gone John was a demigod(The Soverngard one) what about you Ben if you're going fit in here way ahead you John Ben 10,000 said he sorted through his ultimtrix what makes you think Ultimate Humongousaur will fit in here John asked with the hood over his head you said giants are here right Ben asked quizzical yeah answered John then he'll fit in perfectly you sure about that John asked cause some people here in Skyrim don't take kindly to giants plus you wouldn't even be able to fit through doors or gates he continued that's a risk I'm willing to take replied Ben 10,000 then a green holographic image of ultimate Humongousaur appeared behind Ben and he starts to grow massive which surprised both Marcus and Serana by the nine Marcus said in his Nordic Accent once Ben was now massive that could put any giant or Mammoth to shame.

Author's note: That's was chapter 4 I want to thank UESP WIKI on the lore of Atmora last chapter stick around for the next chapters of the Skyrim part for the great game adventure feel free to follow favorite and review the story but please no Flaming or spam please thank you till then I'm Speedster101 see you next time may talos guide you


	5. Cultlist

Road to Windhelm part 2

Author's Note: Here is chapter 5 of the Great Game adventure taking place right where we left off last enjoy but keep in mind I do not own Elder Scrolls Ben 10 Ultimate Alien or any of stuff that will be featured in the story they belong to there rightful owners but I do own the Ocs that are in the story enjoy the chapter.

After Ben 10,000 was now massive which could put any Giant and Mammoth to shame what just happen Serana said looking at a now massive Ben 10,00 will you see John began Ben's ultimatrix the thing you saw on his chest and wrist causes him to mimic his Aliens powers that are within his ultimatrix each with there own body and abilities years passed and Ben here he said pointing at Ben 10,000 found the omatrix's you know what its to confusing to explain Serana John said so lets just go agreed James said so Marcus, John, James, Nathan Drake Jr., Matt, Rick, and Ben 10,000 started to make there way to Windhelm along the way they had to fight a couple of skeevers and wolfs well that takes care of that Marcus said not quite look Ben 10,000 said pointing at some people dressed in brown robes wearing a mask who Marcus knew what they were right a way Cultist he growled you what they are Matt said surprised aye Marcus said these people been attacking me though Rifften and on every road here in Skyrim claiming to work for someone named Miraak who claims to be dragonborn like me and now he's sending these cultist after me and calling me the false dragonborn and they won't stop coming till I'm dead. After all the cultist was down Marcus turned to face Serana and the others who stared at him puzzled even John did he had some explaining to do, ok Marcus John started what all had happened before we got here well before you guys got here I was out doing work for The Companions and the Thieves Guild cause you know being the Harbinger The Guild Master is big responsibility after all then after that I was on my way to Fort Dawnguard to see if Isran had anything for me to do and apparently there was he told me that a group vampires had taken refeege in Bloodlet throne when I cleared that out I was on my way to report to Isran on my way there I was ambushed by the cultist I spared one of them while I looted the others bodys I found a letter on one of there bodys saying that these Cultist came here from Solstheim to kill me and I throught The Dark Brother was bad enough when they were sending contracts after me before I joined them and now I got these cultist after me after reading the letter I started to continue towards Fort Dawnguard to report to Isran about the vampires then went to find Serana cause after being stuck in Dimhollow Crypt for so long when she was a vampire she really never got out much so I decided to bring her along with me to go to Solstheim but not before getting some rest at Hjerim first so we left Fort Dawnguard and made way for Windhelm and that's when we heard a dragon attacking and that's when ran into you and your friends John Marcus said finishing his. So now do you see why I need to head to Solstheim? John and his friends nodded well whatever are you reasons for heading there we're with you John said no matter what he continued using his Chris Redfield voice this time, and Marcus couldn't help but smile at what John said thanks John you're a real good friend lad Marcus replied in his Nordic accent, anytime Marcus John replied still using his Chris Redfield voice now lets get to Windhelm I'm sure you worried Lucia and Aela enough he said in a somewhat joking tone which cause Marcus and the others to roll there eyes in amusment but nodded and continue to Windhelm.

Author's Note: Well that was chapter 5 took me quite a longtime to finish it for does of who don't know or haven't figured it out yet I'm basing the Skyrim part of the story off the Dragonborn DLC so if you have Skyrim and not the DLC or the legendary Edition of the game then be prepared for spoilers I also won't to point out that I'll be altering my OCS and Ben 10,000's appearences for some of the games that be in this story so there's a couple of more chapters to go till we get to the next game of the story so till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya and may Talos guide you.


	6. Windhelm

Author's Note: Here's chapter 7 of the great game adventure picking up where chapter six left off I hope you enjoy the chapter.

After everyone arrived in Eastmarch which is where Windhelm is located and after they got to the stables for Windhelm John, Rick, Ben 10,000, Matt, Nathan Drake Jr., James, Marcus, and Serana but mostly John and Rick was getting suspicious looks by the natives present there but they and John and Marcus knew why. Uh why are people giving us the look Nathan Drake Jr. asked? There not giving the look to all of us Nate John said there giving it to me and Rick he replied but why Matt Asked? I can answer that lad Marcus said Matt turned to face Marcus and raised a eyebrow you can Matt said with a hint of curiousness in his voice Aye Marcus replied it's because the armor John is wearing the armor of the Thieves Guild and because Rick is a Imperial he continued exactly John jolted it's because people think I'm in the Thieves Guild in Rifften even through Marcus returned them to their old ways and because Rick is a Imperial, care to explain why James said in a gruff voice towards Marcus's direction I'll explain everything when we get to the gates and Hjerim Marcus said but we got do something about Rick's appearance first no we don't need to change his appearance Marcus they'll still see him as a Imperial John said what we need is a distraction He said what kind of distraction lad cause the only distraction here is a dragon attack Marcus said as if on cue a loud roar could be heard right on cue said Ben 10,000 all the citizens looked up and saw a Frost Dragon approach them and ran for their lives and into the nearest building without glancing back while Marcus and the guards especially the ones at gate handle the Frost Dragon which gave John and the others a chance to get into Windhelm the guards were too busy with the Dragon to see them make their way to the gate once John and the rest made it to the gate and entered with Serana looking in Marcus's direction with a worried look on her face then entered after James and Nate. Once everyone save Marcus was in Windhelm the town was just as John remembered it last time he was in Skyrim townspeople and guards were walking around minding their own business and not paying any attention to them, so this is Windhelm Ben 10,000 said Aye John replied in a Nordic accent which took his friends by surprise save for Serana and James and Ben 10,000 John? Said a surprised Nathan Drake Jr. John turned to face Nate Yes lad John said still using the Nordic accent you got Nord in you pal Nathan Drake Jr. said aye he does said a voice from behind them the group turned around to see Marcus standing behind them with the same light that engulfs him when he absorbs a dragon soul then walked towards them you mean you knew as well asked Matt aye Marcus said Marcus I think we should tell them except James, Serana, and Ben 10,000 they already know Marcus said John Marcus nodded you guys know something we don't know tell us what it is Rick Marcus nodded again well Rick you see John began Marcus isn't just my Friend he's also one of my ancestors John said after hearing this all John friends except James, Serana, Marcus, and Ben 10,000 were rather shocked by the answer Marcus is one of your ancestors said curious Rick aye John replied and to tell you the truth I was just as shocked as you when I found out to Marcus deduced when did you found out Nathan Drake Jr. asked we'll save that for later lad John said in his Nordic accent right now we got to get to Hjerim before the guards notice a thief and a Imperial in the town Nathan Drake Jr. nodded but before we get going why tell us this now Matt asked we would have told you earlier when met Marcus but we wouldn't know how to explain it and we still don't the Massive Ben 10,000 said right and even if we did we would had explain it to you by now James remarked.

Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 7 of the Skyrim part for the Great Game adventure stick around for the rest of the Skyrim part of the story feel free to review the chapter and the story but no flaming or spam of any kind please thank you and till next time also may Talos guide you.


End file.
